There's No Place Like Home
by Ghost Writer 44
Summary: It came off the line, obsidian paint gleaming and glistening in the moonlight. With the glossy black paint, shiny fixtures, and interior leather seats illuminated by a spotlight. The workers who saw it stopped to stare, because it was so striking and unalike. Unlike any other vehicle, that they had ever seen, before that very night.


Baby

Once upon a time, there was an old building, a factory.

This building was known for making vehicles, it was a car manufactory.

They only made the absolute best vehicles there, and none were unsatisfactory.

In fact, one vehicle in particular stood out from all the others, and put the 'master' in mastery.

~KAZ 2Y5~

It came off the line, obsidian paint gleaming and glistening in the moonlight.

With the glossy black paint, shiny fixtures, and interior leather seats illuminated by a spotlight.

The workers who saw it stopped to stare, because it was so striking and unalike.

Unlike any other vehicle, that they had ever seen, before that very night.

~KAZ 2Y5~

The muscle car seemed to take on a personality of its very own.

It was a celebrity in its own right, because of this unique persona that could never be cloned.

Even in the factory, before being brought to the dealer, it was extremely well known.

That this exceptional vehicle was important, and could never truly, and only, just be owned.

~KAZ 2Y5~

For she was not just any normal '67 Chevrolet Impala.

She cut a striking figure, being built in a time period that was prone to nostalgia.

Sal Moriarty, her first owner purchased her for $3999, and 99 cents on the dollar.

Falling in love with the shiny car, he drove her around, giving out bibles as a Reverend Father.

~KAZ 2Y5~

Once his bible days were done, Sal sold his beloved vehicle, sadly watching as away she drove.

Realizing that instead of being stored away, she needed her freedom, out on the open road.

So the Impala was sent to a dealership, waiting patiently, in 1973, at this Kansas crossroad.

Waiting for someone to adopt her, drive her, love her, and take her to their abode.

~KAZ 2Y5~

When two young men walked up to her in that lot, she seemed to shine just a little brighter.

The one man seemed to be trying to talk the other into buying her.

"275 horses, a little TLC, and this thing is cherry." She seems like a fighter.

You can't go wrong with a black muscle car, especially one like this. She's a tiger.

~KAZ 2Y5~

After he said his piece, then the other man took a second look.

The first man smirked at the second, because he knew that he was now on the hook.

Sure enough, he nodded his head, calling the dealer, who wrote down the sale in his little book.

The new owner happily took the keys, and title, which he tucked inside the car into a little nook.

~KAZ 2Y5~

The car was excited again, now that she had a new owner.

He seemed to be a good man, kind, considerate, and sweet despite being a bit of a loner.

But soon he was happily married, both him, and his wife, now new homeowners.

Soon their family grew even more, and then four years later, it was known once again in October.

~KAZ 2Y5~

The Impala loved her family. John, Mary, Dean, and then the newborn, little Sam Winchester.

The perfect family, that would later know such tragedy, due to that first disaster.

Who could know the Father would become the drillmaster?

Or that the Mother would burn up on the plaster?

~KAZ 2Y5~

Once the terrible events passed, the '67 Chevy was all that was left of their once perfect lives.

The boys grew up in her, filling vents with Legos, the ashtray with army men, on those long drives.

Their childhoods chased away by monsters, weapons, guns, and knives.

Despite the different motels, schools, and hardships, in the Impala the boys continued to thrive.

~KAZ 2Y5~

She guided them through the many ups and downs, gliding down the road to new locations.

She saw it all, the love, the fights, the good, the bad, and the really bad, with every vocation.

The injuries, the bumps, the bruises, the cuts, the breaks, and the dislocations.

She took it all in, as she drove down the highways, and roads always without much explanation.

~KAZ 2Y5~

She was the ever constant in an unstable world, the one safe and secure thing in the storm.

Because the Winchester's lives were so far apart from the typical norm.

When Sam left the life, his father, and his brother, he also left the Impala, so he could conform.

But she didn't blame him for wanting something more, on that cold and chilly morn.

~KAZ 2Y5~

Something tangible, and normal, college, education, what anyone could hope for.

But John's last words echoed throughout the car, tainting the air, despite only trying to warn.

But Sam left anyway, leaving for the dorms.

Finally breaking free, and having a chance, an opportunity to transform.

~KAZ 2Y5~

As the years slipped by, and Sam came back to stay.

After his dear, sweet, girlfriend, in the ground coldly lay.

The quest to find their father brought the boys once again into the fray.

With their car back beneath them, their many struggles were conveyed.

~KAZ 2Y5~

But then of course as the story unfolds, the Impala this time has her own story told.

She is hit, and almost completely destroyed, along with her passengers because of a Colt.

Broken, bent, she is towed away, wondering, waiting, hoping, that she could maintain a hold.

Sadly she hears all is not okay, she silently grieves for him, the young in face, but in heart the old.

~KAZ 2Y5~

She is slowly put back together, by Dean her owner, who makes sure to keep her own persona.

With this new fatality in her family, she sees the boys sink into more beers, and Coronas.

Sam's hallucinations, foreshadowing's, and dreams, that basically send him into a vision coma.

Are just another worry as the boys take on new cases in states like Arizona and Oklahoma.

~KAZ 2Y5~

The years continue with more bad than good, she protects her boys, battered bodies, and souls.

She continues to drive, guzzling gasoline on her way, through small towns, and over potholes.

She still stays shiny, like new thanks to Dean, and flies down the road when her gas tank is full.

She soaks up the bloodstains, and holds their secrets tightly, even when they take their toll.

~KAZ 2Y5~

She is everything that they need, and even then more.

She's more than a car, more than a frame with a wheel, some tires, and four doors.

She's a place they can rest, a place they can breathe and stretch their long legs out on her floor.

She is the one thing that has always been there for them, through thick, thin, rich, and poor.

~KAZ 2Y5~

Two brothers rely on her when everything else goes wrong in all the places they roam.

Her sleek black exterior is only matched by the beautiful interior and of course all the chrome.

As her boys sit inside the '67 Impala on the most comfortable leather throne.

They know now, just like they knew then, that she is their only, one, true, home.

~CNK 80Q3~

* * *

 _Hey guys, this is just a poem that I had tumbling around in my brain until I decided to write it out on paper. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
